User blog:MrGenial11/Volume 0 Yoshihiro Togashi Interview
This interview is from 2013 and is from Hunter x Hunter Volume 0. Q1. When and how did you come up with "Kurapika's Past Events" that was recently released? Togashi: "When I was writing/drawing the Phantom Troupe arc. Speaking in terms of what volume, it was around volume 10. How many years ago was that... It's been about ten years now. I can only remember in terms of decades since it's all a bit hazy now. Things have been getting very tiring lately, so I don't remember too well. Why/how I started was because, this was at a time when I didn't think things would become so tiring so I thought I would immediately be able to put it onto paper. So, I wanted to draw out the relationship/conflict between the Phantom Troupe and Kurapika starting from their origins. I thought I would be able to finish it quickly, and I was able to finish Kurapika's quickly. But shortly after, a lot happened and I ended up having to shelve it." Q2. This is the first time that HUNTERXHUNTER will be made into a movie. How do you feel? ''' '''Togashi: "It is a very strange feeling. This is something that I left behind, and normally would have wanted to be kept in the past. But so many people had become a part of this, and before I knew it I was participating as well. Some people say such things as "your work/art is like your children", and I feel like I was able to understand this for the first time. This restless feeling is similar watching your child perform at a recital. Though in my case, my manga is not my child but is a part of me as an individual, so how it is viewed doesn't bother me. But with the T.V. anime and movie, it is exciting." Q3. Who is your favorite member of the Phantom Troupe, and why is that member your favorite? Togashi: "It's Danchou (Chrollo). This gets a bit off topic, but I can't trust people who nominate themselves. So even when it comes to politics and politicians, I am very distrustful. I feel that everyone who has a strong desire to nominate themselves, as part of their personality, has a shared terrible quality within themselves. To go back on topic, Danchou is not someone who actively wanted/nominated himself to become Danchou. Well, I try to explain this in my work so I won't go too far into detail, but I like personalities who can say "this is how things are, so I will do my best." This is because it is a quality I do not have. If people made a decision that was against my will, I would end up being rude, uninterested, and unmotivated. So, I think people who can do their best in that situation is amazing." (Translator Note: He is referring to how he respects Chrollo for being elected by the other members of the group to be Danchou (which means 'Group Leader'), rather than nominating himself, and going along with the groups decision and doing his best for the group.) Q4. What will end up happening to Kurapika and the Phantom Troupe? ''' '''Togashi: "They will all die." Q5. Has there been anything about movies which influenced your writing in manga? Togashi: "Subtitles were my strongest reference. For me, the ability to use simple and effective words which are in context, all while fitting the limited amount of space provided is more important than the planning or designing." Q6. What movie genres do you enjoy? Togashi: "Rather than genre, I've always enjoyed situations where people die off. And as a result of that, I often watch horror and suspense films where that situation is played out." Q7. Please tell us your top 3 favorite movies. Togashi: "First Place - Alien. This is my favorite movie where people are put in a situation of limited space and die off one by one. Second Place - Zombies. In addition to being an amazing 'creation tool', keywords such as "living dead" and "infection/contamination" has really struck a note with modern society and has resulted in widespread popularity and faithful fans. I am one of those fans. Along with the rapid transfer of information over the internet in this generation, zombies have also gained momentum as a result of that. I guess it is something that cannot be helped, but I feel a bit sad about this. Third Place - From third place onwards, they are all about the same to me, so I can't really rank them. Since I would choose a different answer depending on how I'm feeling on a particular day, and later on I would probably think "No, I should have chosen that one instead." Since I don't want this to happen, I won't write a third. I don't think the above two will change, so that is fine. But third... I'm going to respond to your question with a question of my own. Would you be able to choose a third? How about it? You can choose? Fine. Then I'll choose too. Then please for third place put war movies." Source : http://www.reddit.com/r/HunterXHunter/comments/1ic64x/interview_with_togashi_included_in_hxh_no_0/ Category:Blog posts